Father Christmas
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: AU, one shot that takes place 10 years after AWE. Will is celebrating Christmas Eve with his wife and son, when a surprise guest stops by. W/E


Well, it had been ten years, and Will Turner was now back with his wife, Elizabeth, on dry land. She had remained faithful, so Will's curse was broken, and he was no longer bound to the Flying Dutchman. "Bootstrap" Bill Turner was now captain, and couldn't be happier. When Will got home, he was shocked to find out he had a son. A son named after him, as well as his own father. William Turner, III.

Elizabeth had earned enough money to find a nice little house in Shipwreck Cove. She had resigned as Pirate King, to raise her and Will's child. It had been hard, not seeing the man she loved for so long, but she wasn't lonely. She had her son, Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, as well as Captain Jack Sparrow's father, would come and visit her from time to time, as well as some other pirate friends, so it certainly made things easier, and Will had his father, so at least they weren't all alone. Will had been home for six months, and it would be the first Christmas that Will would be spending with his child. Will was a blacksmith again, and luckily, this time, his boss was sober and actually worked, unlike Mr. Brown in Port Royal.

Elizabeth had taught Little Will so much. She taught him the pirate song, taught him how to use a sword, read him some of her favorite pirate stories, told him about her and Will's adventures with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, etc. Elizabeth wasn't about to tell him that she left Jack to the jaws of the Kraken, though. He would never forgive her.

On Christmas Eve, the happy couple tucked Little Will into bed and told him that he better get to sleep soon or Father Christmas wouldn't show. Little Will laughed, and said, "I'm nine and a half. I know he doesn't exist."

"Of course he does, son," said Will.

"It's alright, Da, I know it's you and Ma."

"Nonsense, now get to sleep."

Little Will rolled his eyes and accepted kisses from his parents, and was asleep before they left the room.

Captain Jack Sparrow didn't know if he would be welcome with open arms or not. He did part on good terms with Mrs. Turner, but not so much her husband. This would be the first Christmas that the couple were spending together in years, and Jack had heard from his father, Teague, that they had a little boy. Even though, he was a pirate, Jack still had a conscience, and he felt great guilt at what happened between himself and the Turners.

Jack knew that Elizabeth was sorry for betraying him, and he was sorry for the times he betrayed her and Will, too. Hopefully, they wouldn't mind Jack staying for a few minutes, to give them Christmas gifts. Jack had borrowed a long, red coat, a red hat, and a fake, white beard from his father, who would dress up as Father Christmas when Jack was a lad. Jack quickly put on his disguise, grabbed his bag, and walked up to the door.

Inside, Will and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch, each holding a glass of wine, and just enjoying the evening. A loud knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it, my love," Will said, sitting his glass of wine down, and going to the door. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight he saw. A strange man standing there, with an obviously fake beard, and a large, red coat.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Turner family!"

Will arched an eyebrow in confusion, and then noticed a couple of dreadlocks under the beard, and the chocolate brown eyes.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

Jack sighed. "Bugger, William, how did you know it was me?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Indeed. 'm not intruding, am I?"

"Not at all. Come in."

Jack walked inside. Elizabeth stood up, confused, but all she had to do was look at his eyes. She'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Jack?"

"Damn!"

"What-what's with the disguise? Is someone after you?"

"Isn't there always, luv? That's not the reason 'm here, though."

Elizabeth motioned for Jack to sit down on the couch. He did.

"Wine, Jack?"

"Rum, if you have it."

Elizabeth went over to a cabinet, and produced a bottle of rum, and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks, doll."

He took a hearty swig of the drink, and then turned back to Will and Elizabeth, who were looking at him in confusion.

"'m here because it's Christmas. Well, mostly because it's Will's first Christmas back with you. I have also heard that you have a son. Congratulations. Anyway, I may be a pirate, but 'm not a bad man. I have come bearing gifts for each of you."

Jack reached into the bag and pulled out a long box, handing it to Will.

"You first, Mr. Turner."

Will opened the box, and was shocked at what he saw. It was a sword! A very familiar looking sword.

"You know the blacksmith shop you worked at in Port Royal? Where we met for the first time? It's still in business. That drunken idiot, Mr. Brown still works there, and has kept quite a few of your handcrafted swords. He insists that this one was your best work, and I had to agree with him. Thought you might like it."

Will didn't know what to say. This was- this was- well, one of the nicest things Jack Sparrow had ever done for him.

"T-T-Thank you, Jack."

"Don't mention it. Here, Lizzie, your turn."

Jack pulled out another box, and handed it to Elizabeth. She opened it, and saw that it was a hat. It was the hat she wore on the night Jack had voted her Pirate King.

"Found it in a tree on an island somewhere. Thought you might like to have it back."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. She placed it on her head, and then surprised Jack by hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Jack. I don't deserve it, though."

"Nonsense. You're a good pirate, luv. If you're still fretting over that whole thing with the beastie, forget about it. All water under the bridge."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and wiped at her eyes.

"Now, where's the little whelp? Have something for him, too."

Will spoke up. "Oh, he's sleeping, Jack."

"No, I'm not."

They all turned and saw Little Will, standing there, rubbing at his eyes.

"Who are you talking to?"

Before Will or Elizabeth could answer, Jack spoke up.

"Why I'm Father Christmas, lad. I have come to deliver your present."

"But- Father Christmas is make-believe."

"Oh, contraire, lad. I am very much real, sav- understood?"

Little Will nodded his head in awe. Jack read into his bag, and handed a box to the boy.

"May I open it?"

"O' course."

Little Will opened the package, and got a look of confusion on his face.

"A compass?"

"Aye, lad, a compass. But it's not just any ordinary compass, this compass does not point North. It points to the thing you want most in the world. This compass once beloved to infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. I happened to get a letter from the notorious pirate, and he requested that I deliver it to you."

"To me? But, he doesn't even know me."

"Aye, that he does not, but he knows your parents, and he knows that with parents like these, you will one day grow up to be a fiersome pirate yourself, and that you will need your very own compass."

"Thank you so much, Father Christmas."

"My pleasure, lad. Now get back to bed, so that the rest of your presents may be placed under the tree for tomorrow morning."

"All right. Again, thank you."

Jack nodded, and Little Will, excitedly went back to his room. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep now because of all the excitement.

Elizabeth walked up to Jack, giving him another hug.

"Jack, you really are a good man."

"I know."

It was Will's turn to compliment Jack.

"Jack, I know we've had our differences, and never got a chance to set things right, but I just want you to know, that I will forever be grateful for what you did for me and Elizabeth."

"It's alright, Will. Wouldn't be able to live with meself if you died."

Will shook Jack's hand. They were no longer enemies. They were all best friends now, and Jack had promised to come visit them again, soon.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Will. Elizabeth."

With that, Captain Jack Sparrow, AKA: Father Christmas, was out the door.

THE END


End file.
